Glee 2 (Glee Rewritten!)
by iLoveSingingMusic
Summary: Two years ahead a whole new glee sprouts out and the students and seniors from McKinley, Carmel, and Dalton have to revive what glee really is. Can the seniors bring The New Directions and The Warblers back to the top? Or will Vocal Adrenaline beat them all again? Read to find out in my glee script for the competitions from this amazing forum I moderate! :D Enjoy!
1. Episode 1: Pilot

Glee Scripting Competition Entry #1

**AN**: Hello everyone! I am a mod on this really super cool forum,

forum/Glee-RP/112115/

and I am the Judge for this new topic called the Glee Scripting Competitions! We've all decided, wow, glee got really off topic on what it's suppose to be about and honestly, it just isn't as good as it used to be. SO we're using this topic to write our own original glee episodes with our own Original Characters (OCs) on the forum and rewrite glee, hence the title, Glee 2. Well, after reading everyone's amazing stories so far and discovering how much fun it must be to literally write a fanfiction off of your own characters, (it's like the forum is glee.. and the stories we're making off of them is literally like the real glee fanfictions xD haha well duh.. they are fanfictions..it's hard to explain!XD ) I couldn't resist so have written one myself! Haha so here are my characters and my three canon characters (actual glee characters) I have on the forum (Since for this first competition we could only use our own characters which also meant our canons) in this whole new glee!

**Warnings:**

In a world...

Where Sebastian actually was a freshman..  
Where Karofsky didn't drop off the face of the planet..  
Where Klaine actually will get engaged..  
Where glee sticks to story lines and the cause of the show..

This and many more in store with this story... Don't like, don't read xD

Oh and if you'd like to know what my characters look like at some point while reading, I have a topic and a post for that as well! :D

topic/112115/78895411/1/#78895411 (when coping and pasting, add in front of the link (www).(fanfiction).net(/) -just remove the paranthesis as well with that ;)

(If the link to pictures doesn't seem to work, just remove the %20 :)

Without further ado, GLEE starts now.

* * *

**Episode One: Pilot**

_Well, this is it... Another new school year here at Mckinley.. My last one._

Marley walks down the halls of William Mckinley High School, reminiscing her memories of the last few years at the school, sad, but wearing a smile. She holds the newest sign up sheet for Glee club in one hand, her dreams in the other. She just felt it as she stepped.

_This was going to be the year.. The year The New Directions will be going back to Nationals._

Marley encourages herself as she moves, excited for this year's new members. She was the only one left this year, everyone else either graduating when she was a Junior or having moved throughout the years since she came her. Like Unique. She moved across the country, but Marley still get messages from her, so she's been great. Then there's Kitty who actually hasn't graduated or moved and just gave up on glee in general this year.. She claims there's no point when Marley's the only one left. But she knew it was probably because she just wanted to stay on top for her final year. And Ryder.. He moved the end of her Sophomore year, the end of her first year at this school. She still misses him.. but not as much as Jake. She heard her heart thump louder in her chest as she took a deep breath. That was a memory she couldn't and shouldn't recall right now, but she knew that if- when they make it to Nationals this year.. it would be for him. She then shook her thoughts as she continued through the crowds of people to her destination. It was going to be rough this year, she had to admit. She felt the school slowly returning to its normal social hierarchy these past few years since the New Directions haven't passed Regionals and the football team had been doing well. It was almost as if they never made it to Nationals at this point. Almost like a distant memory.. one she didn't get to be a part of... One Jake never will. She knocked those thoughts out again as she continued on. Not only that, but.. Not even Mr. Shue would be here this year. It was crazy still to think of.. but she was happy for him. He and Emma had a child not too long ago and had to move.. unfortunately it meant he couldn't work here anymore. Well, lucky for him, he only had one person to really say goodbye to this year... herself. Marley Rose. She was all the Glee Club had left.. and she was going to make the best of it no matter how many new people joined, it would still have it's same purpose..

_The New Directions would still be a club for everyone to connect with.. all kinds of people, popular or not... inspired, or not... hurt, or not... alone, or not.. Glee Club would be more than a club to people. And I'm determined to keep it that way._

With that last thought Marley puts up the sign up sheet for The New Directions as she finally makes it to her destination. She then turned back around with a smile on her face, and then was slushied.

* * *

_...all kinds of people, popular or not..._

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

The laughter dies down the hall as the football players leave, but a girl who was walking with them stayed. A very redheaded girl. She was also wearing the Cheerios uniform, so it took Marley a moment to realize it was actually her speaking with concern in her voice towards her.

"Oh uhm.. yeah, yeah, I'll be okay-"

"But you have slushy all over you, aren't you cold? Come on, I have an extra shirt in my locker!" she says, honestly concerned about her. Marley was surprised by this, especially coming from a cheerleader. _There's no way that could've been the first time she's ever seen that happen... right?_ _She could be new._ She looks at her again, a good look this time. Not only did she have long luscious red hair, but she had a perfect cheerleading body, very fit. She had these green sparkling eyes she's never seen before and an air to her that for once did not scream "I'm a mean sl*tty cheerleader." She had a spring in her step even as she rushed to her locker in search to help that could only describe her bubbly personality.. She's never seen a cheerleader like her. Most of them reminded her of Kitty and the exterior she always handed out, which usually, wasn't a helping hand and especially in this kind of situation. She was different.. definitely new to all this. She wonders if they're all like her at the beginning before the popularity took them over... She wasn't able to deepen her thoughts though before the redhead rushed back to her and pulled her with her into the girl's restroom.

"Here! You can wear this." she says without asking any questions about the situation and just handed over her clothing. Marley looks at the shirt a bit hesitant; not expecting this, but definitely not regretting it.

"Oh, thanks.." she flashes her a small smile before going into the stall and changing. She then heard the sound of footsteps and a door closing and sighed. Typical. So Marley was surprised when she came back out and saw her still there.

"Oh good! It fits! I had a feeling it would." she says with a relieved smile though. She quickly then pulls her over to the sink and hands her a small hand towel she already wet. "Here. I didn't think the cheap paper towels here would help you much so I quickly went back to my locker to get it." _When did she come back in?_ Marley forgets her thoughts for now.

"Thank you.. for everything. I didn't expect anyone to really help me out.." she says as she starts to clean her face and neck with the towel. Her face was still a tint of red from the slushie dye, but hey, it's not as red as her hair so she saw that as a plus. _Her_ hair.. "I didn't catch your name."

"Robin. Robin White. But you can call me Rose. All my friends do haha. And no, it was no problem. That was such a terrible accident. I would've hated if that happened to me." she answers innocently with no sly undertone or anything.. she was serious. She seriously thought it was an accident. She was definitely new. "What's your name?" she asks friendly.

"Marley Rose. It's.. nice to meet you." she responds with a small smile. "And yeah, it really sucks, but I guess I'm used to it..."

"Used to it? What do you mean?" Marley sighs.

"It wasn't an accident.. Here at Mckinley if you're not accepted in this school, it's likely you'll be slushied like that." Rose gasps.

"Wow, seriously?! That's.. That's so mean! How come?"

"Because the world of high school here isn't like a lot of others.." she shakes her head as she wipes some of the remaining slushie off her cheek. "People are immature and it's been happening for years.. and technically they can't be punished for it, so there you go." She didn't understand why she was telling her all of this, but she guesses it's because she considers she wouldn't have joined the glee club anyway and she'd had have to learn this eventually.

"Wow.. I'm so sorry. I can't believe that.. what's so wrong with singing? And dancing? I mean, cheerleaders practically do the same thing! Except with more chanting.. but still! Singing is so much fun! I can't believe them.. what bullies!" Marley expected a lot of answers, but this? This was unexpected.. But hey, being new and hearing it from her side first, maybe it shouldn't have been that unexpected.

"Haha I wish the majority here agreed with that.." she says shaking her head, before realizing something. "Wait, did you say you liked to sing?"

"Yeah! I love it! I always do wish I could add some singing instead of chanting in the cheer routines.. never got to my whole life! I really love to cheerlead and all, don't get me wrong. I mean, I want to do it professionally one day and have been preparing my whole life, but it's not the ONLY thing I like to do.. I hate how you guys seemed to be marked by those slushies for being just the glee club. I mean, I'm sure you guys like other things.. like how I like to sing too. There's more to life then what your marked as in high school.." she says going on and not realizing how smart she really was compared to more than half the school as she did.

"You really couldn't be more right. Rose.. do you want to join the Glee Club?" she asks hopefully, hearing all that from her giving her hope that that was what she was leading up to. Her eyes widen, but then a big smile appears.

"Yeah! I'd love to! I mean, they won't slushie me though right, because I'll also be a cheerleader, right? Oh, this is so exciting! Yes, yes I'd love to sing with you and your club! This is going to be so much fun and hey! We'll show them, right? I can be both at the top and the bottom!" she laughs lightly at that before pulling Marley into a hug, glad that she was all cleaned up by then. She then pulled back with the wide smile still covering her cheeks with determination in her eyes. "Oh I have to go sign up, huh? Alright, I'll see you later Rose Two! Haha, bye!" she exclaims before rushing back out of the restroom, but with even more of a spring to her step. She might've thought she was skipping if she really paid that much attention. _Wow.. I did not think it was going to be that easy to find a new member.. and this fast? This kind of stuff only happens in movies.. or TV shows.. but I'm not complaining. _Maybe she has a chance after all... Rose Two, huh? She then leaves the restroom herself with a small laugh to that. She hoped she wouldn't get slushied again, especially now that she was wearing a cheer shirt.

* * *

_...inspired, or not..._

In Carmel High, things were different... Yes there were no slushie attacks and such here, but for Vocal Adrenaline.. well, let's just say it's more extreme than the average glee clubs and especially problems like being slushied...

That opinion was one from Logan Rockwell, and probably every other student who attended the school apart of Vocal Adrenaline. And as their lead singer and co-leader, it was even more extreme for him. He always had to be on top of things, keep things organized for the club, learn all the lyrics to all the songs, and on top of all of that... he was the lead of his own band. And that meant songs to be written, learned, played. Yep, life for him was busy and hard... but he'd never trade it anything less. He loved it. It all used to be too much for him. He even used to help himself through all the stress by partying, drinking, things he regrets every day.. because now he's changed. Going to Carmel now and joining Vocal Adrenaline has changed him.. He came for a new start, especially after his old band broke up after he decided to change. He didn't want to sing about girls or partying anymore.. he wanted to sing about what mattered and live by it. So here he was, new school, new responsibilities, new life. Society wasn't itself anymore, or what he thought was so great about it. The changes in it hurt his family and friends and there was no way he could support the way it is anymore, especially in his music... his music now was against that; it was about the truth about life.. reality. What was real and true compared to what was fake and advertised as right. That was the band name.. REAL. Realistic Energies Awakening Life. He wanted to make a difference, and that's what he hopes to come with his music.. his band's music. But right now was not the time to be recalling his band, he had to get to rehearsal today. But unfortunately before he can get there he had to pick up a band member first who was also apart of the group. She wasn't as inspired as he was, but he knew there was a reason why...she joined the band. She did believe in the music, even though he knew she wrote her own on her own time, but she never seemed that into it... she wanted what they sang about, but it was like she didn't completely believe it'd happen.. no matter how much she tried. Her name was Caroline Giordana and she.. she was something. She was talented with her music and her base, she was beautiful and with her fashion, but she was also so alone.. able to get whoever she wanted, but never keep them. He felt like one of the only friends she's ever had.. and he wanted to help her make more, even if all she ever wanted was to just sleep with them. He hoped she'd also open up to him one day, tell him what's keeping her from completely believing in what she plays... His thoughts were distracted then as he finally got to her. Right where he left her last. She was sitting down in front of her locker, strumming to her base. He found her here a lot after school, but she's been doing this a lot more often when she's suppose to be going to Vocal Adrenaline rehearsals.. maybe it was becoming too extreme for her. He goes and sits down beside her. She didn't make a movement to this, not even brushing the long and straight, black lock of hair out of her eyes as she continued to play. He then realized he didn't recognize the song and finally broke the silence.

"Is that a new song?" She just simply nods, continuing to play. "It's beautiful. Does it have any lyrics yet..?"

"You know I always get stuck on those.." she finally responds, still playing though.

"Hey, how about after rehearsal I help you out with them; does that sound like a plan?" She just smiles lightly, finally stopping her hand. She chuckles.

"You and I both know this probably isn't a song for the band." she says, because Logan usually never offers something like that.. he knows her music was her music even though she was a part of his band, and let her be.

"I know, but I still want to help." he says smiling at her even as she turns to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh.. well, alright then. Okay cool, let's do it." she says a grin appearing on her lips as she agrees to this. But she still had to wonder.. "You never offered to help me out before.. what made you change your mind?" He shrugs.

"I don't know.. I guess I was just thinking today about what this band was about and what I wanted to be when I came here... I still do want to make a difference." He looks her in the eyes. "One person at a time if I have to." He flashes her another smile that she returned slightly, still on the border of all this but of course he wasn't going to press on why. He'd find out one day, because he knows she didn't just join any band if she could just write her own music like that. "Now," he stands and offers her a hand, "let's get to rehearsal before Coach kills us for being late." She laughs as she takes his hand, standing with him.

"Haha if anything, he's probably going to kill ME. You're like his right-hand man, he wouldn't touch you unless he wanted to get all the work done himself. Now me, he'd probably think we'd be late because I finally got in your pants." she winks flirtatiously, her nature blooming out again. Oh, did he not mention? She could be sassy and very confident when she wanted to be. Which was most of the time. It was those rare vulnerable moments when he sees her in her own world playing the base when he saw who she really was.. not just this face she put on for everyone else.. and maybe that wasn't it, but he didn't know. Again, he wasn't going to press. She'd tell him one day if she was covering up something, and he'll be there if she ever does. He was the closest thing to a real friend she had and she knew it.. they both did. He laughs good-natruedly.

"Sorry, but I doubt that would work even as an excuse."

"Right, because you have to be such a good boy... Why do I still talk to you?"

"Because, I'm gonna help you with your lyrics."

"Right, right.. Pfft, I mean, as long as we don't have to stay longer for being late-" They both then hear the warning bell ring and their eyes widen. "Sh*t!" They both laugh though and start to run- walk fast, to the rehearsal. Maybe it was just a bit too extreme after all, but, at least they had each other to get them through it.

* * *

_...hurt, or not..._

"Hey! Hand over the clamp, will ya?"

"Yeah, got it!"

"Did you get the oil change papers on that Ford over there, yet?"

"Yep, just finished that yesterday!"

Yup, this was the new life for David Karofsky. What happened to him after the suicide attempt last year? Well, he never got back in touch with school. He was too afraid to go back to public school and his father couldn't pay for private school so because he wimped out he never got to finish his high school education. He regrets it.. but he still doesn't want to go back. So here he was.. working with Burt Hummel of all people on cars as an assistant mechanic. What happened to Burt being a congressman? Well, let's just say it was another forgotten story line.. Dave didn't plan for this, of course he wanted to be a sports agent or something big, but, life doesn't always go his way and he was getting used to that now.. He was happy though, not as happy as he could be, but happy to be here for Burt. He was a good man, and after hearing Kurt was busy in New York and Finn was busy getting an education to be a teacher, he had to help him out when no one else in his family could. Seeing his proud smile every day at work was all worth where he was now... but he was often lonely. Everyone he knew either went off to college or got a life outside of Lima. No one he worked with either was his age and even Scandals got boring sometimes... well except for that one time not too long ago.. someone his age was actually there and it was fun not being the only one for once.. that reminded him. He looks down at his phone quickly, seeing if he still had it. He did. He still had the guy's number and he smiled. Maybe he wasn't alone after all. Yes, it had been months since he gave him this and when he last really talked to the guy, but... he was tired of being alone, not in THAT way even though he was kind of attractive- NOT in that way, but he wanted a real friend again.. and there was a good chance he'd be just that. _Why hasn't he thought of this before?_ It was like it was just happening now because he being filmed and it was part of his storyline to discover this now..like the beginning of a TV show or something.. Anyway, he knew exactly where to find him. Just in time his alarm rang for his break and he smiled. He calls out his goodbye as he races to his car.

"Going on my break now, be back later!" He hollers before leaving off on his way to start making himself happy here with his life.. and no longer just happy for someone else.

* * *

_...alone, or not..._

Sebastian Smythe was not one to ever give up. Even as things got hopeless, he'd strive through. Just like he had to now. It was his senior year and it was as if he was left with nothing. Yes he was still the captain of the Lacrosse team, got good grades, yada yada, but what mattered to him was what he barely had enough of... The Warblers. These last few years had been rough, the Warblers popularity having headed downhill because of a certain someone.. He groaned just at the thought of the guy. After the stunt Hunter Clarington pulled two years ago, no one wanted to be a part of the corrupted club. First the slushie incident and then steroids, heck, he sometimes wondered how he could be stupid enough to be apart of it all.. He was just lucky Hunter got pulled out of Dalton after that, his purpose no longer needed since they obviously weren't advancing in the competitions _because_ of what he made them do. He sighs. He has to bring the Warblers to Nationals this year, he _had_ to. He wasn't giving up on them no matter how hopeless they were. Unfortunately all the really good Warblers have graduated by now too, that including Nick, David, Thad.. even Jeff. He was really going to miss those guys.. especially since they had forgiven him for what he did. They saw how much he really did turn over a new leaf and even appointed him this year's captain again, especially since Hunter was gone and he was the only other experienced captain. They were some of the only friends he had... but wasn't complaining. He understood why. He was a capital jerk, heartless, and a sl*t. At least, that's the rumor around Dalton. No one was going to let the slushie thing down and now that David and them all have graduated.. he was alone. But he didn't mind it, the sl*t part of his reputation was true so he saw it as never being truly alone. It would be nice to have those guys back though, or for Blaine or Kurt to forgive him for the whole thing so that rumor will go out and he'd have more than his sex buddies for friends. But no, they're living their lives in New York with each other now. Oh, did he mention they were engaged? He sighs; and he was still in Ohio, alone. So anyway... here he was, captain of the Warblers, at his desk, 'lonely sl*t' practically written in his name plate, Wes' gavel in the drawer. He always wanted to use that thing but David insisted that if he tried touching it Wes would come back and make him pay for touching his precious gavel. _Gee if it meant that much to him then why didn't the guy just take it with him..? _Anyway, that and the fact that he was a loner wasn't important right now. Today was the day he'd have to watch audition after audition to get some members for the Warblers and he was really not looking forward to it. Since it wasn't so popular anymore, no one really good ever joins. It happened last year and it will happen this year. And he still had Jeff and them last year... yet, it wasn't good enough to pass them through even Sectionals. He knew this year would be even worse without them, but.. he just couldn't give up. This was his senior year and he had to make it count, especially for the Warblers. He owed them that much. _Who knows, maybe there's actually a new kid here that doesn't know about the past.. _He sighs in his hope. It was getting kind of pathetic. No one had even shown up yet and it was already 5:00 PM. _Alright then, it looked like no one's coming today. _He really hoped there'd be more people for day two tomorrow as he stood and headed for the door with his school bag. He then suddenly was bumped into by a guy he hadn't seen before at this school coming in the room. The guy looked up and blushed, embarrassed as he muttered a quick apology. He took a step back as he saw Sebastian leaving with a frown.

"I-Is it too late to audition? I'm sorry, I had a piano lesson r-right after school and I-I tried to get here as fast as I could." he explains lightly breathless from running here. He felt so guilty for running in the halls but he just _had_ to make it here to audition. "C-Can I please audition?" Sebastian was still a bit caught off guard by the boy's appearance when he spoke, but then snapped back into it when he realized he actually wanted to audition and nodded.

"Knock yourself out." he grins happy that he had at least someone at this establishment that didn't hate him or the group enough to audition. He went to go sit down at his desk and turned to him again, seeing the blush still evident on his cheeks but also a confused expression.

"Kn-Knock myself out?" Sebastian then shared his same confused look.

"It's just an expression.. I meant like go ahead and audition." He did not expect that. The boy looked relieved but more embarrassed the same, feeling stupid for not knowing that. _Gee, he sure made it obvious he didn't get out a lot._

"Oh, r-right. Thank you!" He says smiling happy as a child as he went to stand in front of him.

"Haha alright then, so, what's your name?" He starts as he gets an audition form out and a pen.

"Oh um my name is Ellis Augustine Harvey. What is your name?" He responds, standing straight and almost good manner-like. That was also when Sebastian caught the boy's accent. He nods as he writes his name down and then looks back to him.

"Sebastian Smythe. You're british, am I right?" Ellis nods lightly with another blush appearing.

"Y-Yes, I am. I used to live there for a part of my life but then my dad moved us out here because of his job." He says matter-of-factly with his hands at his sides. He had almost too good manners.. he seemed almost too perfect for this school. His hair was perfecting coiffed, his shoulders broad and his structure seemingly perfect. He was tall with that as well, his blushing and social-awkwardness not matching how he looked.

"Wait, wait, he moved you guys from BRITAIN to OHIO just because of a job?"

"W-Well," he starts, feeling as if he did something wrong, "also to get away from the memories of my mother leaving us.." he finishes sheepishly, not catching his emerald eyes with his own chocolate orbs. A pause.

"Oh, sorry.. I didn't know."

"I-It's okay.." He says although still casting his glance downward. Sebastian already missed looking at his usually tinted-cheeked face. He let out a fake cough.

"Okay well um, you can go ahead and sing now," he says, wanting to get past the awkwardness. This guy seems to bring that out easily.

"Oh," he begins, looks up slightly again with a light smile. "Okay." He didn't like talking about his mother, but he couldn't blame him for not knowing. Yes, it was a really long time ago, but he still wondered about her. Wanted to know what it was like to know her.. and being miles and miles away made it hard to ever find out. So he knew that his song he was singing today was for her, about her. He hoped Sebastian would see that through his voice as he sang.. it was the one thing he had to connect to his mother without his father knowing. Although his father knew he loved to sing and play all the instruments he got him lessons for at a young age, he wanted him to be interested in a different route now, even a football scholarship sounding better to him. But he couldn't help but love it anyway and since his father was his best friend, he lets him.. whenever he wasn't working out with him anyway, he'd be singing or playing his piano.. his father couldn't take away something he loved so much. It was like taking away a book from him; it being that important to him. That's why he hoped to join this group, so he could sing more and maybe make some friends along the way for once no matter how socially awkward he is. Also to of course sing for his mother.. he knew if she was here she'd want him to do what he loved to do.. and so here he was, doing just that. "I'll be singing Yesterday from The Beatles."

Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away

Now it looks as though they're here to stay

Oh, I believe in yesterday

Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be

There's a shadow hanging over me.

Oh, I yesterday came suddenly

Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say

I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play

Now I need a place to hide away

Oh, I believe in yesterday

Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say

I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play

Now I need a place to hide away

Oh, I believe in yesterday

Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm

"Wow, good job." he says honestly and surprised. He was attractive and he could sing, he seriously didn't expect this but was so glad he didn't leave sooner. This is why he will never give up.. especially not now. He smirks as he sees another blush cover his face.

"Th-Thank you." he says so glad that he liked it. Did this mean he was apart of the team now? He didn't ask, he didn't want to seem stupid again for being so new to all of this especially since it seemed Sebastian liked him.

"I'll post who makes it in on the door in two days, since there'll be more people auditioning tomorrow." he hoped anyway, but wouldn't let on the reputation the club had considering it seemed he didn't know. He had to be new. "Tell me, are you new to Dalton?" He nods.

"I've been homeschooled my whole life until this year.." Sebastian raises an eyebrow but honestly, it made everything make sense. It explains how socially awkward he is, and he must just have plenty of time work out a lot seeing his form... _it was kind of hot._ He smirks wider at him, causing the poor boy to blush redder. He was definitely seeing him again. Sebastian nods to his response.

"Don't worry, I think you'll be making good friends easily here." he adds with a wink, but it only confused the boy. _Did he really have no people interaction besides with his father?_ _He had a lot to learn._ He laughed lightly at his reaction. "Haha alright, you're free to go."

"Oh, o-okay. Thank you Sebastian for letting me audition.. I hope I made it in." He smiles after Sebastian just nods and he hopes that means he made it in. He can't wait to tell his father how well this went. That reminded him, he was still waiting outside in his car for him. "Alright well uhm, goodbye!" He calls to him before he heads out, a huge smile on his face.

"Well, well, well, you certainly outdone yourself Sebastian.." Sebastian says to himself smiling lightly and leans back in his seat as he leaves. _Maybe the Warblers really do have a chance this year... And maybe I won't be so alone for long. _He wondered what tomorrow's audition group would bring him as he packed up and headed out soon after him. He locked the door behind him and started walking down Dalton's quiet, but peaceful halls. He smiles wide, thinking of what was possibly to come finally for him as he made his way to the exit. As he made it to Dalton's front double doors to leave, they suddenly open in his face and hit him as someone walks in through them. He curses under his breath and brought a hand up to his now bruised nose, because gee, that really kind of hurt.. He then looks up to the culprit mad. That was one way to ruin his mood...

"What the heck, watch where you're f- huh?" he then blinked confused as he recognized who it was, "...David Karofsky?"

_To be continued... _**NEXT TIME ON GLEE**

* * *

Please Review! :D


	2. Episode 2: Guest Stars and Auditions

Glee Scripting Competition Entry #2

**AN**: For now on I will just be posting the competition prompt for each chapter so you all will see what I'm looking for in other's as I judge and hopefully have done as well in my own. So here we go!

Competition Prompt: (Chapter 2)

For this contest, everyone's second chapter, I want you guys to maintain your storyline but add along some... GUEST STARS! :D Haha and what I mean by that is for this chapter I want you all to use 3 OC characters in your story that aren't your own. No one else's canons though! So for our second one I want to see how well you know everyone else's characters on this forum. You will be judged for that, how well you portray them, and how well you maintain your storyline even with the appearance of a guest star, something Glee is infamous for not doing well. Don't make the whole ep about them, but include other's OCs in this week's competition chapter! Good luck to all! :D

Disclaimer: The OC's that I do not own are Amanda, Greg, and Avery. I would say I don't own glee, but, I think that's pretty obvious. xD

* * *

**Episode Two: Guest Stars, Auditions, and a Connection**

_...Glee Club would be more than a club to people..._

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were-" David Karofsky starts as he babbles on with an apology, a blush tinting his face in embarrassment and sorry. Sebastian sighs, taking his hand away from his nose as he scrunches it lightly, trying to make it seem like it was nothing.

"It's okay.. see, good as always." he says trying to comfort him after seeing his concern. It was an accident.. at least, it is since it was him.. what is he doing here? "I never thought I'd see you again.. what are you doing here?" he had to ask. The last time he saw him was at Scandals a few months ago.. he barely remembered it though. But he couldn't forget the smile on his face that night. It was comforting to see after all that's happened to him.. he was happy again and that's what mattered. It was what got him to change anyway, he couldn't forget him.. even if he was a little too tipsy to remember much else.

"Well uhm, it's funny actually that I, literally, bumped into you.. I came here to find you." Sebastian raises his eyebrows at that and he knew he probably needed an explanation. He knew that must've sounded weird; maybe he should've planned this better, maybe he shouldn't have been so excited to just jump up and get here like this; maybe he should've at least texted, or called him.. but it was too late to go back now and his red cheeks showed that. He put on a friendly smile though, not wanting to scare him away or anything even though this was awkward and hey, why would I come all this way to talk to him all of a sudden? He had to stop thinking about this, he was going to lose all his confidence in this if he didn't. "Can we talk?" He asks maybe a bit too hopefully. And although Sebastian questioned this, he couldn't say no. Not after all they've done for each other.. he barely even knew the guy anyway and hey, didn't he just go on and on about not having friends? As he looks him up and down he smiles; maybe his luck was finally changing this year after all.. and not just with the Warblers.

"Yeah, we can."

* * *

_Well, this is it.. first day on the job._

Josiah Walker heads down the halls of McKinley with box in hands and stride in his steps as he walks to his first class. He made sure to bring in the teaching booklets for his students as the newest guitar teacher, and because he is, he teaches for beginners. Yay. He actually was excited though because it was his first day as a teacher fresh out of college with his education to teach and in music. He knew he'd make it in into college because of his music with singing and guitar playing even though his grades weren't so hot. He spent the next two years after high school playing in coffee shops, bars, and getting other gigs for his work. He got himself an EP and everything, but the "band tips" he got from his work was the majority of the money he received in the time span of those two years. At the end of them he finally gave up his dream to be a famous singer with his own recording contract and everything; especially after the producer of his EP dropped him for someone else. So then he head off to college to be the next best thing; a teacher. It doesn't seem like it, but at least this way he can share what he knows about music in a different way; and if he liked anything, it was his music. So four years later here he is, landing his first job as his second dream job; a teacher. But he didn't need to reminisce on the past any longer, because he still had a bright future ahead, only being twenty-five years old. Plus, teaching beginners guitar isn't all he had in store for his first day and year here at McKinley High. He evidently is the new glee club leader, coach, or whatever. No one else wanted to take it over and since he didn't know why, he did. Now he knew, but it was too late. He currently only had one member in a school filled with glee club haters. The only reason he even signed up for the job was because no one else did and they were going to get rid of the club completely. It was the only other time of the day he can spread his knowledge of music and he couldn't miss up on the chance. What could be so bad about it, right? Although he knew it was going to be hard to bring them back up to the top again as he heard they once were, he was going to do it. First he had to find 11 more members.. oh geez. Not giving up, right. He can totally do this.. right? Again, he didn't want to worry himself as he made it to class, setting his stuff down and preparing for his first day. So far, of course, he was pretty friendless which saddened him because he had many friends in college. It was a weird feeling to be alone, but he knew he could connect with his students easily and hopefully other teachers here. In fact, he already connected with one teacher, although he's not sure whether to call her friend or not. He first met the teacher when he was in college: she was a senior and he was a freshmen. She was studying to become a teacher as well and although he didn't know her well, he knew her enough to recognize her in the hallway earlier this morning. Maybe they could become friends again, who knows. It was four years ago, he doesn't even think she remembers the screw up who spilled coffee all over her his freshmen year in college. He chuckles lightly at the memory before he sipped his decaf coffee he had right now in his classroom. That surely was a year he wasn't going to forget-

"So you're the new guitar teacher, huh? I should've expected so with the boy band look you sported at the teacher meeting for the decision on the glee club. Good luck with that by the way." Right then Josiah turns his sandy colored head of hair to face the voice he heard at his door. The familiar voice actually because Amanda Cooper was standing there in real life looking at him. With the shock from literally just thinking about her to her appearing, he was surprised enough to jump in his seat and spill his coffee all over his desk. He stands up quick so that the hot substance of his first coffee here didn't drip onto his newly worn black slacks. He looks to her then with an awkward, yet still surprised look, as he adjusted his red v-neck he was wearing; making sure not to mess with the silver chain with guitar pics at the end of it on his neck. _Do I really look all that much like I'm in a boy band?_ He shakes the thought for now because gee he had more to worry about. He runs a hand through his short hair as he chuckles lightly and tries to play that off cooly. He was such a clutz sometimes.

"Haha oops, ha, well, it's nice to see you too Ms. Cooper-"

"You have coffee all over your desk and you're just standing there? Oh gosh," she starts as she slightly ignored his words and went for paper towels in the back. She knew this school more then him so obviously knew where each class had them for such accidents. Josiah snaps out of it and realizes how stupid he looked anyway and follows her.

"Right sorry, complete accident-" Again he was cut off as Amanda handed him the paper towels she found. She sighs, gesturing to the desk still covered in half his breakfast. "Right, sorry again." He answers as he quickly takes it and goes over to his desk, starting to wipe it off. _Wow, this was like freshmen year all over again._ And as if just on cue from his thoughts again, she asks him a question.

"You don't need to apologize to me, it was your desk and papers that were affected by that spill new guy- wait, how do you know my name?" she asks looking to him confused as she followed him back to his desk. She remembers him calling her by her last name when she came in after his little surprise spill there; could he really remember from that short meeting?

"Oh, well, haha if the coffee spill didn't recall your memories," he starts as he continues to clean up his desk and throw away his papers drenched of the coffee, "we met before we worked here together. Remember me? I spilled coffee all over you your senior year when I was just a freshmen. Funny how we both ended up in the same school, huh? Or funny how we meet again by the same way.. except it was my stuff this time that got ruined by coffee," he finishes with a small laugh, remembering it like it was yesterday. Amanda continued to give him a light confused look until it brightened with realization from the spilled coffee part. She laughs then with him as she recalled the event her senior year, shaking her head.

"Haha right, I remember. Still such a clutz, huh Walker?" He laughs again.

"Always. And that's Mr. Walker to you now." He finishes cleaning up and looks to her finally, the long black hair and cute form all coming back to him as he did so. Are they friends now? He doesn't know, but he hopes they are.

"Mr. Walker then. Haha I didn't realize you were planning on working here someday."

"Yeah well, life took it's direction here for me before I could really think it over. I'm glad though. I mean, I get to meet you again, and I get to save the destructive glee club as you mentioned, hurray." he says, not sounding as excited as he really is since he knows how much it's hated here. He didn't think he'd befriend any teacher with that status going around; good thing he sort of already had one.

"Yeah well, like I said, good luck with that Josiah. I'm not shocked you choose to take it over; I always knew you loved your music more than teaching."

"Haha what gave it away?" He chuckles. "So you were a senior when you were twenty-two.. add four years.. you're twenty six now, am I right?"

"Yes, you are."

"Great, I'm twenty-five. It's nice to know there are teachers here in my age group. So far all I've seen were all oldies definitely not in my age group, haha."

"Well then I guess we're both lucky because there aren't that many young teachers here." She smiles at him and he smiles back. A short pause, yet comfortable, takes time before he then speaks again.

"So uhm, how come you moved all those years ago? I think you were twenty three if I'm right, when you moved from California. You never did tell anyone."

"Oh well.. I just thought that it was a time for a different scenery in my life. One far from all the commotion in California that is. It's peaceful here, you know? I mean, that had to be why you came here too, right?" she says, obviously straying the conversation from herself and onto him because it did confuse her as to why he came out here from the golden state. She also didn't want to tell him the real reason he left; no one needed to know, especially not the people she left behind. She knew he was big with music, so she always hoped things worked out for him after college with his music major he went for as well as teaching major. But now he's here with her? Josiah shrugs as he crosses his arms; he knew there must've been more to it, but if she moved to hide what happened from her old friends then there must be a good reason why.

"Yeah well, like you said, California just got too overwhelming for me. Especially after I gave up my dreams of being discovered there. I wanted to get away and start a new here as a teacher. Which I'm totally fine about because teaching students is the next best thing, am I right?"

"Yeah.. yeah you are. It looks like we're on the same page then Mr. Walker." He nods.

"Ms. Cooper." Another short pause.

"Well, classes are going to start soon and I have students to quiet down for my history lesson. It was, good getting back with you Josiah, and good luck on your first day. Especially with those glee kids, but if someone here is good enough to pull them back up, it's you. See you in the teachers lounge for lunch." She smiles him her goodbye as she starts heading out.

"Thank you Amanda, I'll see you then!" he calls out after her as she leaves. He takes a breath of relief as he sits back in his chair at his desk, overlooking his classroom. He might've spilled over his coffee, but, he still had an apple for effect and experience so he got that out and took a bite. She believed in him.. so why should he worry about this so much himself? Things were going to be great and he knew it.. maybe becoming a teacher was the best thing to happen for him, even though it is his second best. As he thought about this, little did he know Amanda was thinking the same about her own job here at McKinley.. no longer regretting leaving so suddenly and how could she? She had a good job, good friend, and a daughter at elementary school dying to see her when she goes to pick her up at the end of the day. _Maybe the pregnancy was the best thing to ever happen to me.._

* * *

Phoenix Akila is a girl with a straight forward life set for her ever since she was born. She had one thing to live for and that was her family's tribal religion for belief of the Angels. They ruled everything her family did, saw, and thought. They were her family's Gods for years and years and now here she is fulfilling her destiny. She wasn't sure what attracting guys to do whatever she wanted had to do with her destiny, but she wasn't questioning her beliefs, what her family has to do. They were beautiful people; herself being model thin with luscious long golden hair. She even had a tattoo of small angel wings on her back. All her life she had been doing this, disarming and commanding guys to do her doing and she never wondered or denied once about her power. She never even believed that it was just her beauty attracting them and her kind words to get them to do her doing, but the Angels will. She never questioned anything.. until now. As one of the most popular girls in school she didn't have real friends. Especially not girls who were jealous of her talents from taking all the hot guys from them. It sounds ridiculous really, this life of hers because of a religion her family's tribe believes in, but she never thought this herself.. well, like said, until now. As she walked down the halls of Carmel High and attracted guys of all kinds by her charms and beauty she couldn't help but notice this one girl at her locker..the girl that had her start questioning everything.. talking with a guy that didn't pay attention to her charms. Like, what up with that? That never happens even when the guy's a boyfriend to a girl, or to a boy really. But she could never believe in such things; a boy with a boy was outrages and completely against her beliefs and wishes of the Angels above. She's known that all her life and never gave it one hesitant thought.. until, of course, now as she looked to the two. She didn't understand how it was the first time seeing them in school, but it must've been because this was the first time a guy's never been easily attracted to her. Why? She didn't understand.. maybe he was just momentarily distracted by the girl- beautiful, gorgeous, and captivating girl he was speaking to. Wait, what did she just think? As she passed them in the hall she couldn't help but stare at her; her angelic presence, gleaming smile, shining black locks, dazzling wardrobe, and ravishing body.. wait, what? She shook her head of these absurd thoughts of the same gender, but couldn't shake the way her heart beat just so faster, the way her face heated up with a tint of red covering her cheeks, and the way her hands started to get clammy as she looked at her. She suddenly gained eye contact with the girl and her feelings sky-rocketed as she looked into those deep chestnut orbs, absorbing the light from her own sky blue ones. She quickly looked away in a blink's time as she moved down the hall and away from it all. _What just happened? What were those feelings? I've never felt that way before, never used any of those words to describe anyone before.. not even a guy. They were just there for her use, and girls were just there to envy her.. so what was that? No way.. I couldn't be.. crushing? Could I have attained one? No, no, I would never do that. I am not allowed to crush and especially not on females, it is against my religion and I could never do such a thing! _Especially not act on the feelings so she tries to shake them away for good and forget that ever happened, apologizing to the Angels as she did so._ I did not feel that way for a girl.. not now, not ever. Never will I. _She hurried down the hall as the girl she was looking at watched her go with confused eyes. She looked to the guy she was talking to with an eyebrow raised.

"What was that all about?" Cara asks, seeing as Logan saw the short scene go by as well.

"I have no idea.." he says watching her go too. But maybe they would would find out.. or at least he would.

* * *

"So you say you work for Kurt's dad's mechanic shop business, huh? How ironic." Sebastian says with a small smirk his way before taking a sip of his coffee. The last time he sat here for a chat with someone was long ago with Blaine sitting across from him. How ironic indeed.

"Haha well, I guess that's just how life turned out for me. I mean, I've always wanted to do more with it, but I can't let him down now, you know? How about you? You say you're back on top with the Warblers being the Captain again?" he answers, trying to make more small talk with him. They started catching up as soon as they found a place to. Sebastian offered to buy him some coffee but he declined; he wasn't into coffee all that much and he was honestly just here to talk. Maybe become friends? He didn't know, but he hoped so.

"I get it, but you never told me what more you wanted to become," he smirks again. "And of course, well, as long as I get them back up there. Things have changed since you last seen them Karofsky, but don't worry, if anyone can bring them back to the top it's me," he says confidently as he leaned back in his seat. He didn't know why he was telling him all this, but, it just seemed easy to. He had no one else to really confide all his talking to and why not, right? It wasn't like he was going to go around spreading the news to Mckinley or anything considering he evidently had no friends too.

"Dave, you can call me Dave. And I have no doubt in you Sebastian," he says with a light blush when he sees Sebastian's face brighten slightly to that. He continues, "and well, I did want to become a sports agent or something cool like that, but you understand why not now."

"Now Dave, now. Who knows, maybe you have a brighter future then you think." he answers kindly and it warms Dave. He's really changed since he last heard about him. Well, before he dedicated the Warblers' performance that year for him anyway. He can't help but wonder if it was because of that that he changed his ways for him.. since he hadn't heard any scheming or evil about him from Kurt. But hey, he hadn't heard a lot from Kurt in a long time, so he never knows. That smirk is still present evidently too. But he can keep that. Dave smiles at his words.

"Yeah.. maybe. What about you? Do you have a future you're thinking about?"

"Well, after I bring the Warblers to Nationals that is, I'm thinking about heading to college. As much as I'm well confident with my talents as a singer and dancer, my father probably wants more for me then say Broadway. I'll probably take over his job someday as a lawyer. But I don't know, I've always liked West Side Story. And of course then that would include acting which opens up a whole new direction for me. So I don't know, I guess I'll just have to do what you did and let life take me where I'll go." he says, not being able to help himself as he started going on and on about himself. He never gets to do that anymore and it feels good to talk with someone again. Dave nodded along, smile still stuck on his face as he watched him light up about what he liked. The way his face moved with his words an his eyes brighten. It was a beautiful sight. But he wasn't here to be concentrating on his face structure with every movement he made- friendship Dave, you are here for friendship. But his mind already thought all that and the blush for doing so was apparent. Sebastian didn't miss it either. His gleaming smile turned back into his usual smirk as he spoke again. "On that note of where life takes us.. how come you came here to see me today Dave? Why the sudden interest in me?" _Shoot, he saw the blush after all!_

"Oh uh, well, I know this was sudden and all and it wasn't like I completely forgot about you until today or anything," _Keep yourself together Dave, stop stuttering and just speak like you were earlier! Nothing's changed and yeah maybe he saw you blush because you decided to pay close attention to his features and stop! You're here for friendship! It's true, so why do you even have to contemplate it?_ "but, I remembered as I was working when we last spoke at the bar that one night.. it seemed like forever ago so I decided I should come and see you again. Catch up, you know?" he finally says, hoping he covered that up. It was the truth and it wasn't like he was screaming out for friendship either because of his loneliness though little did he know it was more obvious then he thought. So, he decided to blush redder as Sebastian let out a small amused laugh to his reaction. _Was he seriously that obvious?_

"Okay, okay. Haha you could've just said you've been dying to see me after you remembered me, but you know, that works too." He winks. "And hey, don't worry, I'm not offended for you forgetting me. We were never really that close anyway, but I'm glad you never completely forgotten me. I gotta say, I'm guilty for that as well. Can't think about someone we don't know well all the time, right? Things have been busy and all, but I haven't completely forgot about you either. I mean, because of you, I'm who I am today." _Friendless still, sl*tty still, family troubles still, but nicer.._ He knew there were going to be consequences for how he used to be and he was paying for it. But he'd gotten nicer since he knew Dave as well, and right now.. he knew he was finally getting paid with something good for his new attitude and who he is now. All thanks to him. He can't believe he said that aloud but it was about time he thanked him for that. He never thought it'd be him to bring him out of his pit either... again. "Thanks."

"Oh, well, I'm glad I.. mean so much to you then." he answers with a genuine smile, shocked by his words but it all made sense. He really had changed and it really had been because of himself. He couldn't help the smile growing on his face because of it. He might not be with Kurt, his life right now might not be what he wants it to be, but he did do something for someone.. he really changed him and he's glad he's so important to him, to someone after all. Maybe he was right, maybe his future was going to be brighter then he thinks.. Friendship it is. Suddenly his alarm went off, signaling the end of his break being soon. He quickly stood and faced a now confused looking Sebastian as he turned it off on his phone. "I'm sorry, I gotta get back to work. But we'll talk again, okay?" Sebastian smirks of course.

"I'll be looking forward to it. Here, let me give you my number-"

"No need, I already have it." he blushes at the furrow of Sebastian's eyebrows. "Y-You gave it to me that time ago at Scandals.. you might've been somewhat tipsy. Anyway, I'll text or call you, or something, bye!" he says even more embarrassed by saying that with his blush ever so evident. He hurried off with a wave back at him as he left the building. Sebastian just shook his head with a chuckle as he watched him go. _I was really pretty tipsy that night, huh?_ He just smiles to that and leaned back in his seat, paying his attention back to his coffee. _Hm, maybe I'm not friendless after all- wait what the lump?_ His eyes narrow as he suddenly sees not to far ahead of him a boy looking down at his sketch book in concentration, probably drawing. _How long had he'd been there? _He guessed Dave covered his sight of the boy during their talk. Wait.. was he drawing them? He thinks, seeing the direction he was sitting in. He stands up with his coffee at hand and takes a better look at the boy. He noticed how obviously Asian he was with the black hair and features screaming it showed him. As he walked closer he saw the uniform against his light skin and noticed the length, it being almost as big as his own. He confirmed he was tall as he noticed his feet hitting the ground in his sitting position when he walked up in front of him; his eyebrows raised. As soon as he took his stance blocking the light in front of him, the kid looked up startled by his presence. The first thing Sebastian notices is the gigantic blush covering his cheeks, probably out of embarrassment but who knows. Its not everyday he catches someone sketching him. He starts to speak after clearing his throat as he saw the guy in front of him speechless, and looking up at him with small dark eyes.

"I didn't realize I was going to be drawn today, maybe I should've brought my uniform straight from the dry-cleaners, my apologies." The boy only blushed further and he wondered how far down it went as his shock for being caught hadn't left him. But what he did do was quickly close his sketch book and stutter a reply finally.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"That's what they all say rosy cheeks." he counters fast as he leans a hand against the arm of his chair, trying to look at the sketch but he closed the book too soon. He rolled his eyes and leaned back up, arms crossed with his coffee now set on the table beside them. "Care to explain yourself then? I mean, you could've just asked. I would've modeled whatever position you wanted me to be in." He says with his signature smirk in place after a wink. He was nicer and all and blah blah he turned over a new leaf, but it as too much fun teasing guys like this. It was something about him he couldn't change. He noticed as he only continued to heat up more and more with every word and he's sure if he touched his cheeks right now that they'd be scorching hot to the finger tip. He almost laughed amused with his effect on people.

"N-No, I, I really wasn't trying to.." he realizes what he meant by that and felt himself go on fire. He then mutters, "Oh lords..." He tries again, "I was sketching the room, b-before you were there.. and well, I-I wasn't going to start over or stop," he continues, hoping his explanation of the truth, because that was what it, was was working, but the smirk growing on that guy's face did not cease. "I had to finish it today... m-my moms wanted to see what a common room in Dalton looked like.. w-well, what the school looked like before they came and saw it for themselves.. I wanted to show them.." he says finishing explaining himself. Sebastian just nods, obviously still as amused.

"So you're going to show your moms that sketch even though you've drawn a hot boy in it?"

"Yes. I-I-I mean, the picture, th-the room." He tries, not meaning to confirm what he said about himself. Oh lords, this was not going well on his first day after school..

"Mhm, suuuuuuree." he winks again, seeing how the boy visibly slumped his shoulders in defeat. He gave up in trying to explain when obviously he had the upper hand. "Well, seeing as you aren't just keeping that picture to see for your own pleasures and are actually showing to others, I guess I'm gonna have to see how you did." he says continuing to tease him further and he wondered if that blush ever went away.

"O-Oh uhm, no, you don't.. need to-"

"Oh come on pomodoro cheeks, just let me see it."

"G-Greg, my name is Greg."

"Okay, Greg aka tomato cheeks, let me see your sketch! Haha, I'm not going to make fun of it, I mean if you spent all this time drawing me I'm sure it's good. You must've put in every detail and-"

"Okay, o-okay.. you can see it." he says with a sigh as he was tired of this guy's teasing. Was it so wrong to draw nowadays? It wasn't like he did it because of well.. what he was saying why he did. He honestly was just trying to make a nice picture for his mam and mother about his school. He just.. happened to be there. He reluctantly opens his sketch book, making sure to quickly skip through his creations. His love for architecture was something he didn't just share.. he had no idea how well they were or what, and he wasn't going to have this guy judging him. He finally makes it to the picture of him and looks away, knowing his blush was still obvious on his features. Sebastian smirks impossibly more as he sees the picture, but his eyebrows shot up as well looking at it. _Maybe this kid wasn't all just Asian and blushing after all; this was some real talent. And of course cutting him off like that? He had some guts too._

"Wow, Greg, this.. this is actually pretty amazing. Not that I model for sketches everyday, but nice job, I've never seen such a good drawing of me." he flatters unintentionally. He didn't mean to, but he meant his words at the same time. It was _really_ good and he knew he must've been excelling at art. Maybe that was why he came to Dalton; he was obviously new after all. He practically knew most of the guys here, especially as a senior who has sex with most of them on a daily basis. But most of them also held a grudge against him and he didn't seem like either of the two. _What's this? Another new possibility for friendship? What was up with this? Three times in one day! First Ellis, then Dave, and now him.. _He almost blushed himself. But luckily of course, Greg took all the heat for that. Literally.

"Th-Thanks.. but it's not _that _good-"

"Are you kidding me? This is amazing! Anyway, can you make me a copy?" Greg blushes more, truly flattered by this. This was one of the first times actually showing someone else his drawings and it's going really well.. maybe he doesn't have to hide away in this school after all. This guy seems to really like him; as himself now anyway, and not some creepy stalker drawing him. He seemed to know a lot about that. He wasn't sure if he was getting involved with the wrong kind of guy here, but, anyone who liked his drawings couldn't be that bad. He seemed like a nice guy anyway; after all the the teasing ceases for a bit anyway. He smiles at him.

"Oh uhm, sure. I-I can try."

"Awesome! Thanks. I guess I'll see you again then, huh?" Greg nods and Sebastian smirks saying, "I'd like that." He then blushes all over again. Sebastian was a bit suspicious of that blush, but he was used to guys easily being disarmed around him, so it wasn't much concern. He was really starting to like the guy anyway. He grins as he recalls what he thought earlier before seeing him and having it be disrupted.. _Maybe he wasn't so friendless after all.._ He knew that for sure now.

* * *

It's the next day and things are getting pretty heated in the vocalists throats as auditions are under way today and the students are getting ready. Supposedly. At least that's what Josiah hoped as he made his way to the auditorium at the end of the day. He and Marley, the only other person in the club besides himself, have been watching out for the audition sheet all day long to see if anyone would sign up. Last time he checked it was just that one girl Marley mentioned to him when they met.. Rose? Yeah, that was it. Sadly he couldn't see it again as the final bell rang. Marley was the one going to get the list and meet him in the auditorium because evidently, since they're the only ones in the actual club, they're the ones to sit in for the auditions... which he hopes will include more than a probably unreliable cheerleader, no matter how interested Marley said she was. He was getting more and more worried about these auditions as time went by. He knew he shouldn't worry, because even Amanda believed in him, but he couldn't help himself. Even the encouraging words from Marley didn't help him all that much no matter how much he wants to help the very hopeful girl. He promised her he'd bring them to Nationals and no matter how hopeless that seemed now.. he was going to do it. So he took a deep breath as he headed off. He had to make one stop before he could get to the auditorium because evidently, he and Marley weren't going to be the only "judges". He was assigned a troubling kid fresh out of high school last year to be his glee club assistant. He wasn't even into music he heard! He knew it was just punishment for the kid because no one liked the glee club. Nice to hand him over to the new guy. He was really thinking all this over, but he knew he couldn't give up on the club yet. Not so soon, not when he had people counting on him. He takes a deep breath and goes to get him. He makes it to the Principal's office faster then he thought with all his worries distracting his mind and sees who he's here for. It was obvious which kid it was sitting in front of his office as his position gave him away. He sat leaning far back into the chair, making flirty eyes with every girl that passed, and kept his legs wide open on display. He sighed; _he sure made himself obvious.. _As he made his way over to the boy he noticed as he lowered his black sunglasses on his face, the color matching his slightly curled short hair. His get up completed his bad boy look with his leather jacket and low-on-the-hips loose jeans. He grins lightly at Josiah and holds out a hand to him when he's reached.

"Mr. Walker I presume." Josiah looks to the hand and sighs, shaking it.

"Michael Astor then."

"Ha, knew I'd find you. Mr. P did say you looked a lot like you were a part of a boy band." He says and stands up, that grin still on his features. Josiah rolls his eyes lightly. _Do I seriously look like that?_ _Come on!_ _And by Mr. P did he mean Mr. Principal?_ He did not need this right now.

"Right, sure, whatever. Come on, auditions are in the auditorium." He says already starting to walk quickly in that direction. Michael jumps afters him, catching up and keeping his pace.

"Dang is that today? You see, I kind of had plans with this smoking hot-"

"Not today you do, because you are not getting out of this." He sighs.

"Fine whatever, geez. Don't you ever get out for some fun?"

"Of course I do, but not while I'm on duty."

"Mhm, I'll believe that when I see it." He says with his grin continuing as he saw another roll of his eyes. He had that affect on people. Mostly teachers. After he graduated last year, he wanted to go out there and get on with his life and be an actor even, but.. it wasn't that he was afraid! He just.. wasn't ready to move on no matter how much he didn't want to admit it. He was IT at McKinley, getting all the girls and all the goals for his soccer team, and even being the most popular guy at school. But it all came to an end with the school year and well, he didn't want to go back to the bottom. So, as the troublemaker he still is, he comes back to school everyday just to mess around with the girls and annoy his teachers.. just like his golden days. _But sigh, now here I am with this loser who makes it obvious he got no where in life because Mr. P decided to put me to 'good use'._ _Yeah right, he just wanted to get rid of two problems in one swing. Me and the stupid glee club._ _Ugh this just sucks.. _But he didn't have much time to continue his thoughts on his terrible life as they make it to the auditorium, more orders being barked at him in tow.

"Come on, we're going to go over there and sit by Marley. She's the lead singer, and well, the only singer right now, but that's why we're here. We're getting more members, got it? So don't say anything out of line and be _nice_. Can you do it?"

"Gee, alright, alright, I got this okay? You act like I've never judged auditions before. Pfft! Maybe not for singing, but soccer try outs went well when I was captain. So just sit back and relax because I got this." He says and goes to sit down. Josiah sighs.

They were so screwed.

* * *

Sebastian sighs as he sits down at precisely 4:00 the next day for auditions round two. He didn't know why he was on time, the only person that auditioned yesterday came an hour late. Maybe he was still so hopeful and after yesterdays events, how could he not? He never realized just how desperate he was for friends until he actually got some again. He wondered if that Greg kid would come back and give him that copy, or when Dave was going to call him.. maybe he should contact Ellis; oh there were so many choices. Options he didn't have before. He didn't even realize how badly he wanted them either; what with sex being his top priority and yes, maybe he did sneak some of that in also today, but that wasn't what right now was about. Right now was not about sex, or even building friendships though he hopes for that dearly. Right now was about auditioning students for the Warblers and that was his main goal. He needs to bring them to Nationals this year and he will.. his luck has definitely changed and proof just walked through the door.. He gives the guy a warming smile, hoping not to look too excited.

* * *

"Hello there gorgeous, I'm Michael. But you can call me whatever you want." he says, giving a hand to Marley being anything but polite by that. She blushed lightly but quickly raised a brow to his appearance. _Oh, this is the troublemaker we were stuck with..._ She sighs and shakes it.

"Marley. And Michael is just fine."

"Haha not even Mike? Or-" Josiah interrupts.

"Okay, okay guys enough introduction, our first one up for auditioning is coming out," he says quieting them and sat right in between them, not trusting this Michael guy at all. As soon as he looks to the stage after giving him a warning look he sees a girl with long flowing red hair appear. She skipped to the middle of the stage with a huge smile on her face, obviously excited for this. _Well, at least someone is today..._

"Hi! I'm Robin White, but I go by Rose! I am a junior and I would like to audition for glee, wee!" _Maybe a little too excited..._ Josiah speaks into the little mic on the desk, giving her a friendly smile.

"Hello Rose, thank you for coming today. Just tell us the song you'll be singing and then go right ahead." He says before giving them all a paper to write notes on. Marley takes it dedicated with her pen out and ready for this and Michael just stares at the paper before returning his eyes back to the girl he made obvious he thought was hot. Marley gives her an encouraging thumbs up and Michael gives the girl a wink. Sigh. _This was going to be a long afternoon..._

* * *

_It was like I was staring in the sequel of Pitch Perfect with these auditions... did the school seriously hate me this much or are these people surreal? They must've not known about the auditions yesterday because today there were a storm of people here to audition today. Except every single one of them sucked! What did I do to deserve this? Oh Lords above that Greg kept praying up to, I'm sorry for messing with him but I do not deserve this torture!_

Sebastian sighs in his demise as face after face walked in and out, singing so terrible his ears hurt. What was even worse was that the only good singers he heard today were some of the weirdest and most different people he's ever met. _Where did they all come from?_ It was seriously like Pitch Perfect all over again and he was going to have the most screwed up team ever. Unbelievable for Warblers? Try that again, because this, he wished was a nightmare.. These are only some of the people he's met making him wish he didn't exist..

"Hi, my name is Charlie Ridgeway and I'm here to audition for the Warblers, obviously. I will be singing a song I wrote myself called What the H*ll." He says before clearing his throat and starting the song and well, and it explained exactly how he looked...

I guess you notice

I guess you care

About the way I

Flip my hair

You say it's Bieber

You say it's hot

But let me tell you no its no its no its not

Am I on tv?

Girl quit playing

He looks just like me

What are you saying?

Said there's another who looks and sings like you

And he's on every single channel of youtube

And I was like

What the hell are you talking about

I was like,

What the hell are you talking about?

I was like,

What the hell are you talking about?

This face has always been mine, mine

What the hell are you talking about

I'm just like,

What the hell are you talking about

Yeah I'm like,

What the hell are you talking about

This face has always been mine

Oh I knew

This couldn't be my real life

I must be dreaming, decieving myself in real time

But I gotta play cool

Until I know it's true

So then I finally

Turned on my mac to see

This Justin Bieber

Oh no! This can't be

You got to shake me til you wake me from this bad dream

I'm going down down down down

And I just can't believe a mini me has now been found

And I'm like,

What the hell are you talking about

I'm just like,

What the hell are you talking about

I'm like,

What the hell are you talking about

This face has always been mine, mine

What the hell are you talking about

Yeah I say,

What the hell are you talking about

Oh I'm like,

What the hell are you talking about

This face has always been mine, mine

Dani!

I'm twenty-two-years old

And yes I'm quite confused

Cause ain't nobody got the same mom and daddy except my sister Ashley

So who are you?

You got me going crazy

What am I supposed to do?

They're screaming 'ooo sing baby'

But aren't my songs good too?

I have my own words

I'll make you think if you listen to me sing and

Maybe I'll rap a verse too

Cause that's the flow I bring and

You know this can't be easy

Seeing that face on Tv

Cause I want you to see me

So I just keep on saying

What the hell are you talking about

Oh I'm like,

What the hell are you talking about

Yeah I'm like,

What the hell are you talking about

This face has always been mine, mine

What the hell are you talking about

Oh I'm like,

What the hell are you talking about

Yeah I said,

What the hell are you talking about

This face has always been mine, mine

So am I all gone?

Am I all gone?

Am I gone... gone... gone...

No I'm not

Sebastian almost laughs out loud after that because wow that was so entertaining and it actually didn't suck. _But wait, did he say..?_

"Good job, Charlie, right? But didn't the song say your name was Dani-"

"Yeah so maybe I didn't write the rap part myself, got a problem with that?"

"N-No," he starts, off guard by that. "I was just confused. I'm guessing your twenty two year old sister did?"

"Sure, whatever." He say defensively. "So am I in?" He says, crossing his arms and obviously knowing exactly what he was here for, and that wasn't getting to know his hopefully new captain. No friendship. Sigh.

"You'll find out tomorrow, but you know, we could use a voice like yours, it's very high.. almost, too high.." He says realizing this as he looks to him- who looked a lot like a her..

"Yeah, so maybe I'm a freshman whose voice hasn't dropped yet, got a problem?" he counters, his voice defensive again. "Anyway I get it, you won't tell until you put up the list tomorrow. Fine, bye!" he says, trying to lower his voice some as he did so and walked out. That was _way_ too close.. maybe she shouldn't have sang that song, but its too late now. Regardless, there was no way she was going to let anyone know her secret..

"Bye then.." he says still suspicious, because what the h*ll? He shakes his thoughts as the next one walked in. He just looked back down at his papers, even though he did look exactly like Andrew hot Garfield.. and oh the irony with his name.

"Hey, here to audition I guess. My name is Andrew-"

"Yeah yeah, just go already." He says, not wanting to be mean but was already so tired of this all.

"Sorry, I don't think I was clear." He starts, not liking the tone in his voice. "I'm Andrew Tensworth." Sebastian's eyes widen.

"As in, like the headmaster's son Andrew TENSWORTH?" He asks looking up from his audition form paper and Andrew nods. He puts his full attention on him then and smiles, ignoring the redness in his eyes. _He couldn't be stoned, right? No, just tired.. he hoped. _"Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe. Nice to meet you."

"Mhm, well, I'm gonna audition now." He says and takes out the drum sticks from his back pocket and gets in front of Sebastian. Sebastian looks at him confused and he just grins as he starts to jam out, drumming on his desk.

"Whoa, whoa stop!" He shouts, pushing back from his desk. Has this school gone _insane_? _The headmaster's son, really?_

"What?" he asks offended as he stops drumming.

"You're auditioning, for an A Capella group, by drumming?!" He was so beyond exasperated with all this at this point. _Was this guy SERIOUSLY surreal?_

"Haha dude, I don't know what that means, but duh, did you think I could sing?" Sebastian mouth drops at the guy. And that was only the beginning of his proof with this terrible auditioning time. _This was going to be a long afternoon..._

* * *

"Okay so uhm, before I audition I want to tell you guys that I found someone that will also be auditioning yay! But she's really shy and doesn't like to talk so much so she's wondering if we could audition together. Is that okay Mr., uh-"

"Walker, Mr. Walker. Well, if that makes her the most comfortable, then it's fine with me. Thanks for clearing that up with me Rose." He doesn't mind as long as there's more people auditioning. He's glad she isn't the only one. She gasps happy.

"Yay! Thank you so much!" She says excited with a small jump. She turns to the side of the stage. "Come on Sasha, he said we can do it!" Just then a girl with long, dark curly brown hair entered the stage. She walked on cautiously, obviously having second thoughts about what she was doing. She was average height and wore the most common clothing he's ever seen worn at this school. She wore a plain white t-shirt that was a little too big on her as the collar fell over her right shoulder. She had on jeans with holes that hugged her long legs as she walked towards Rose, not yet looking to her judges as shy as she was. Or seemed to be anyway. A necklace clanged against her dark skin, it standing out with her white shirt, but still was hidden mostly by her shirt; underneath it. She finally turned to face them, the spot light blinding her for a moment. She squinted with a hand covering the light and once she got used to the sight, she pulled it away. Though she looked as if she was still squinting.. but she wasn't. African American and Asian? He had to admit, it was a beautiful combination on the girl; her blue piercing eyes looking out to the judges. He smiles at her, not even expecting more people to audition, nonetheless someone unique like her. She stood out on stage and even next to Cheerio uniform wearing Rose with her distracting red locks. Even Michael turned his full attention on her. He knew he needed someone like her to join the team, someone that lit up the stage with her presence.. A star. Could this be her? He didn't know for sure, but he really hoped she wouldn't back out and that she could sing. She then started to speak.

"H-Hello?" Josiah jumps at responding.

"Hello, why don't you introduce yourself. I'm Mr. Walker, this is Marley, and this is Michael."

"Hi.. I'm Sasha Collins. I'm here to audition-"

"With me!" Rose interrupts with an excited giggle. "Can we please sing now?" Josiah answers with a chuckle, wondering how those two could have met. But then again, Rose did meet Marley as unlikely as that was.

"Haha, go right on ahead. Good luck." He says but he had a feeling they weren't going to need it. This was turning out a lot better then he thought it would. Sasha picks up one of the mics off the stands with Rose copying her. She sighs, nervous, but she knew what she was doing. She loved to sing and if she could only have one pass time with her one hour of freedom after school before heading home.. she wanted it to be this.

"Okay.. We will be singing Pioneer by The Band Perry." An African American Asian country singing girl. He expected a lot of things, but this? This was priceless. Sasha starts to sing by herself in the beginning, having her solo moment to prove that she does shine with her this passion of hers...and everyone in the room then knew it too and how phenomenal she really was...

Oh Pioneer

I sing your song

It's the hymn of those who've gone before and those who carry on

Pioneer

Your work is hard

But the future of us all rests on the shoulders of your heart

Where are we going

Oh I don't know

But still I've got to go

What will become of us

Oh I don't care

All I know is I'll go anywhere

Pioneer

Then Rose stepped forward as she started to solo next, a smile on her face bright as always and he couldn't believe it, but.. she was actually a really good singer too.. nothing like Sasha, but the girl could sing. Every eye was now on her.

Oh Pioneer

So young and brave

Be careful of the careful souls who doubt you along the way

Pioneer

You orphaned child

Your mother is adventure and your father is the wild

They then started to harmonize with each other during the chorus and he honestly couldn't believe it.. this was actually happening, glee winning was no longer just a dream.. but a reality he knew they could make come true as he stared at it in front of him.

Where are we going

Oh I don't know

But still I've got to go

What will become of us

Oh I don't care

All I know is I'll go anywhere

Pioneer

Rose sings the next line with gentleness, but hidden passion as she steps back.

Let your heart not be troubled

Sasha stands confidently now, taking her spot in the middle of the stage and staring directly at the people watching; her shyness all becoming a lie as she brights in the spotlight. It made Josiah and everyone there start to think.. was she singing about something? Did she have a real connection with the words of the song? Because that's what they saw as her eyes teared lightly through the lyrics and her voice; singing like it was all she had to express herself... But that was what glee was all about.

I won't run when bullets chase me

I won't rest where arms embrace me

I will love when people hate me

I won't hush, no you can't make me

Send the dark but it won't break me

You can try but you can't change me

Take my life, they will replace me

I won't hush, no you can't make me

I won't hush, no we will sing

She continued to sing just as strong and now with Rose again as they harmonized and blew everyone away with their passion in their tones for the end of the song.

Where are we going

Oh I don't know

But still I've got to go

What will become of us

Oh I don't care

All I know is I'll go anywhere

Pioneer

Sasha takes the one line this time, the last one, as she sings with such intensity in her voice the whole place goes silent.

Let your heart not be troubled

Oohh...

Marley quickly stands, clapping with almost as much intensity and breaking the silence after the piece when they all were thinking the same thing..

_Nationals.. here we come._

* * *

"Hello? Mr.?" Sebastian lifts his head up off the desk and looks up at the the guy with so much disappointment and hatred he didn't think he could sport such a look as an expression. It really made him wonder how the rival schools were doing right now because at this point he was honestly starting to give up. He didn't know what was worse, how many terrible singers came in to make fun of him, how many weird but good singers came in, or how many guys came in just to ask for sex. He looked to the clock. And on top of it, it was only 4:30. _HOW?!_ He hits his head back on the desk again, the guy in front of him watching him do it. The boy sighs and says with a sassy undertone. "Hello! I am here trying to audition and showcase my talents! Are you even listening to me!?" _Great.. more people to hate me._ He groans as he sits up looking at him exactly the same way; his expression not changing.

"Okay, okay, just get it over with."

"Get it over with?! Aren't you suppose to appreciate that someone is _actually_ here to audition for you, this club? Because you should after all those terrible voices I saw before me today. You are lucky I am still _here_!" Sebastian waves him off, honestly not in the mood.

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me what you're singing and sing it." The guy just gets more mad and he takes a deep breath before crossing his arms at the guy. _Some nerve..._ He just stared at him, unmoving. Sebastian look at him, noticing the way his uniform hugged his arms, but more so his coiffed blue hair with his original color hair just above his ear with a swirl making its way through the black. He had to admit it was hot- wait, why isn't he singing yet? He responds to his stance with an annoyed tone.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to ask for my name to put on that audition form of yours?" Sebastian rolls his eyes. _Just what I need, a sassy drama queen telling me what to do._ He sighs though, not putting up with this feeling he's been mean enough today.

"What's your name?"

"Taren. Taren Bell. I sometimes go by Tank, but only my friends are allowed to call me that." _Great, he's a smart*ss too. It was so hard to make friends when you're this annoyed and tired of trying. _He rolls his eyes again.

"Sebastian. Well, _Taren_, what will you be singing for me today?" Taren smiles then, taking a better stance for singing as he feels he finally got his way.

"I'll be singing Titanium from David Guetta, I do not care if that's okay or not. Now, I will start." Sebastian stares at him for a moment from his attitude but finally just gives in, wanting him to just sing and get out. _There's no way with his sass I'm letting him in the group anyway..._ Taren then clears his throat and gets in the mood set as he starts to sing in his own harmonized way; obviously not being able to sing as high as the song went, but he was definitely a tenor.. his spin on the song being unique.. quite good. Dang it.

You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud, not saying much

I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet

you shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

fire away, fire away

ricochet, you take your aim

fire away, fire away

you shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

you shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall

Ghost town and haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm talking loud, not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

fire away, fire away

ricochet, you take your aim

fire away, fire away

you shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

you shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

I am titanium

Stone hard, machine gun

Fired at the ones who run

Stone hard, as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

Sebastian clenches his fists as he sings. _Dang it he's good..._ probably the best he's heard since Charlie sang earlier today.. sigh. He really doesn't want him in the group though. Taren grins.

"So, am I in, or am I in? You know, I find it bullying if you don't let everyone in." Sebastian glares at him. And that was exactly why he didn't want him in. He couldn't let everyone in and he knew that. He sighs again, wanting him out even more now.

"You'll find out with everyone else tomorrow, good day." Taren rolls his eyes.

"Fine. Bye bye Sebastian!" He says with a forced smile and starts out of there, leaving Sebastian in relief he didn't notice. When he makes it out the double doors and closes them behind him he takes a deep breath. Finally, _that_ was over. He really hopes he didn't come on too strong.. he really did want to join.. he could be sassy sometimes and he knew that, but he honestly just wanted him to pay attention to him. He hoped he didn't make a mistake with this. He started heading down the hall. His boyfriend convinced him to do this and somehow he agreed. He could never say no to him, he liked him too much. He knew they only started recently dating but his first boyfriend was special, and more than just because he was a football player at McKinley and he was a cheerleader. Yup, that's right. He might not be one at Dalton, but he's cheer-leaded his whole life and he isn't going to stop now. In fact, he's been trying to get a team started here and get more people to join him in that. He knew he had to start at the bottom and evidently the glee club here was at the bottom. He was glad though, the rumors of them being on top at some point was ridiculous. Cheerleaders and Football Players should be on top and Glee should be on the bottom. That's what's normal and he's going to keep it that way even if he has to join it. Sadly, the football team here is not on top which he doesn't understand, so recruiting members to join the cheer squad wasn't going to be easy, but he knew the bottom was the best place to look. Yes, he did like to sing and all, but that wasn't his passion compared to cheerleading and guard. Yup, guard. That was his main passion at the moment actually without a cheer squad here, but a guard team to back him up. Some of them are even willing to join his cheer squad, he's just got to get the permission and get them back up the social bar. He knows this is an all boys school and that was going to be hard, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. He mostly spent his time practicing for winterguard competitions and routines, but ever since he met his boyfriend to be.. he'd been more chill about it, no longer practicing like it was all he had in his life. Plus, as weird as it was, his boyfriend liked glee and if he did he had to give it a go for him.. for him. And other reasons he mentioned, but still. He really hoped he made it in and things would continue to go his way.. if so, he will be on top of the school with his cheer squad in tow in no time. He smiles at the thought and the way Sebastian looked at him as he sang.. he was so in. At least, he better be.

"What are you smiling about?" Taren turns around and comes face to face with his boyfriend. Smiling wider, he goes to him, not expecting this.

"Avery! Hey!" He didn't know he was coming in to pick him up but he's happy to see him anyway of course. He hugs him close and gives him a chaste kiss, neither of them caring who saw it. It was after school anyway, at _Dalton_. "Haha I didn't know you were coming in to get me." He was already obviously different around him, lighting up just at the sight of him. Avery kisses him back and takes his hand. He shrugs.

"I thought I would surprise you and guessing by your smile.. your audition went well?"

"Yeah! Well, I think so anyway. I'm not sure the captain likes me all that much, but it was obvious he liked my singing."

"Haha well, I guess you're going to have to tell me all about it in the park during your practice today." Taren heart warms when he hears that; yet again he was going to accompany him during his practices, and he still didn't mind.

"Oh I will, that's a promise." He says smiling genuinely at him as they walk out of Dalton. He knew that no matter what happened to him in the future, with all the uncertainty with cheerleading, guard, the Warblers; he knew he was certain about something.. his feelings for Avery.

* * *

Josiah felt he was being fooled around with after their performance, because everyone after them either sucked at singing or.. well, they just sucked. He didn't want to be mean either and reject them, but he knew it couldn't have been that hard even though only so many auditioned after them.. it being only two really. He sighs; this was going to be hard after all, huh? Right when he felt he'd given up, the last one to audition walked onto stage. He waved at them as he walked- well, actually ran to the mic at the center.

"Hey! So sorry I'm late amigos, I had football practice and I have track soon after this so I'll make this quick." Josiah brightens lightly seeing the guy and Marley did so as well. Maybe they would find a guy singer after all for their group. He was really starting to consider lying about Michael still being in high school and making him sing for them. Gladly he wouldn't have to now.. he hoped. After the last two, he'd lost some hope. Also he seemed to be big with sports and exercise and he did mention Football.. He didn't expect a member from the football team to be here. That's like a football member quitting and joining the marching band. He hoped he wasn't quitting football for them. He looks up at the averaged height guy, seeing him flip his slightly wavy, but short enough black hair out of dark eyes. He smiles at them happily, it being obvious he actually wanted to be here and that shocked him. His accent in his voice threw him off guard as well; not expecting even more ethnicity today. Redhead, to Asian African-Americans, to Spanish.. he sure had a varied team. He liked that though. He smiles up at his last auditionee and smiled, hoping this was real and he was good.

"That is completely alright, and you made just in time. What's your name young man?"

"Arturo. Arturo Enrique-Valquez Gonzalez."

"Wow well, nice to meet you. I'm Josiah, " starts gesturing to the others next to him. "and this is Marley and Michael," he says, hoping he didn't notice Michael starting to fall asleep next to him and even Marley looking bored out of her mind. She was seeing this though, Right? He just smiles on then, hoping he was only looking at him. Just in case not, he moves on fast with his words, "What will you be singing for us today?" Arturo grins.

"Bailamos from Enrique Iglesias. I hope you don't mind but I do sing in Spanish sometimes in this."

"No problem. Whenever you're ready." He honestly didn't care as long as he was good. They needed a male lead, or even just a male at all to be honest. He hoped and hoped he was good as he started to sing.

"Hit it!" He exclaims before grabbing the mic stand as music filled the stage from the band, a smile spreading across his face and waking up the two beside Josiah as they start really paying attention now. The loud music catching their attention, but not as much as his voice when he sings.

Esta noche bailamos

Te doy toda mi vida

Quedate conmigo

Tonight we dance

I leave my life in your hands

We take the floor

Nothing is forbidden anymore

Don't let the world be my side

Don't let a moment go by

Nothing can stop us tonight

Bailamos

Let the rhythm take you over

Bailamos

Te quiero amor mio

Bailamos

Wanna live this life forever

Bailamos

Te quiero amor mio

Te quiero

Tonight I'm yours

We can make it happen I'm so sure

Now I'm letting go

There is something I think you should know

I won't be leaving your side

We're gonna dance through the night

I'm gonna reach for the stars

Bailamos

Let the rhythm take you over

Bailamos

Te quiero amor mio

Bailamos

Wanna live this life forever

Bailamos

Te quiero amor mio

Te quiero

(whoa, oh oh oh)

Tonight we dance

(whoa, oh oh oh)

Like no tomorrow

(whoa oh oh oh)

If you will stay with me

Te quiero

Mi amor

Quedate conmigo

Esta noche bailamos

Bailamos

Let the rhythm take you over

Bailamos

Te quiero amor mio

Bailamos

Wanna live this life forever

Bailamos

Te quiero amor mio

(te quiero)

Bailamos

Let the rhythm take you over (como te quiero)

Bailamos

Te quiero amor mio (como te quiero)

Bailamos

Gonna wanna live this life forever (como te quiero)

Bailamos

Te quiero amor mio (como te quiero)

He ends the song with a big finish, excitement and love with what he was doing in his voice and body movement throughout the song. He was an amazing performer and the fact that he practically jumped all around stage screamed how obvious it was that they found exactly who they were looking for. Josiah smiles at the guy as he caught his breath and he whispered to Marley and Michael whose expressions matched his own.

"I think we just found our male lead."

But the three of them weren't the only ones who thought this as an onlooker from the back of the auditorium left after his performance. She knew she couldn't hear well, but she heard enough to know that wow.. he was amazing. She leaves with a smile, something that didn't go unnoticed by Arturo on stage as he watched the mysterious girl leave...

* * *

Sebastian sighs, that last audition putting him on edge with a headache as the clock stroke 5._ Couldn't he have gotten someone with both kindness and a voice? Just one today?_ He somehow decided he liked yesterday better with only Ellis because of those qualities over today even though there were more people. His team was going to be a screwed up boy version of the Bellas from Pitch Perfect and he knew it.. auditions were over and that was final. But he wasn't going to give up so easily, no matter how terrible this seemed. The Bellas won Nationals, didn't they? No matter how hopeless it was he wasn't giving up, because hey he said the same thing before, and.. it got better last time he did. Now too really. He actually had people auditioning and that was enough to give him the hope he needs to move on. And he still did have friends to help him through it. And just like that his lucky charm activated again as the door opened revealing his sun matching cheeked friend. He smirks at his appearance.

"Auditioning for me Greg?" He, of course, blushes, but disappointingly to Sebastian, shakes his head.

"N-No I.. I don't sing, but I have this for you." he says as he walks over to him at his desk and handed him a copy of the picture that was now colored as well. Sebastian eyes widen, not thinking he was actually going to do it but was happy he did, because wow did he look good colored..

"I didn't know you had photographic memory Gregory. Haha the colors match perfectly.. I didn't realize how much you really paid attention to me." Greg flushes all over.

"I uhm, eh your welcome. I'm glad you.. like it." he says, trying to avoid the teasing as much as possible, but it seemed nearly impossible with Sebastian.

"Thanks, it truly is a masterpiece." he smirks his way, watching as the blush only grew, "I wish you would audition though, I'm guessing you're caught up with sports or whatever."

"Uhm, no... I don't do sports." he says feeling a bit embarrassed and uncomfortable revealing that.

"Oh, well, have fun drawing then." He says, noticing how he felt about that. Even though he didn't like his choice for not giving sports a chance as well as singing, he knew he was probably gonna make him try it anyway, so he left it alone for now. He wasn't going to scare his friend away so soon. "Did your mothers like the drawing as well?" Greg smiles at that.

"Yeah, they did. Okay eh.. I should go. Bye Sebastian." He says continuing to smile as he started leaving.

"Later Greg, I'll see you tomorrow?" He just nods turning back before leaving for good. Sebastian smiles as he leaves and looks to the picture, noticing his headache was gone. _He shouldn't worry after all... He really did have his friends to help him through..._

* * *

Josiah groans at the audition sheets, this being A LOT harder then he expected. He was not experienced for this at all and he really didn't want to be the one to give the bad news out to those two girls obviously just wanting to fit in.. He sighs. And without them, that would mean only three people joining. Four people total. He had to get new members, enough for Sectionals and have them ready by then, but _how_? He was confident in his singers he already had, but still.. could he really pull this off...? He sat alone in the auditorium now, spending a half hour talking with Michael and Marley on their thoughts of the performers before letting them go and leave him to make the final decisions. Marley gave him a concerned but encouraged word of good luck and to get rest while Michael practically ran out of here after her. He didn't realize what he was getting himself into before it was too late. He sighs; he'd been here an hour after they left and it was getting late. Marley was right, he really should get some rest. With that thought he puts all his papers together in his shoulder bag and started heading out, done for the day as he left the auditorium. Before he reached the exit of the school though, he was caught by someone. The only other someone he knew here.

"Josiah?" he turns with a tired smile to be faced with Amanda, surprised she was still here honestly.

"Amanda.. hey. What are you still doing here?"

"Oh, eh well I was grading papers. I should be asking you that really.. How did the auditions go?" He sighs remembering.

"Honestly? I think I'm way over my head with this. I barely know what I'm doing and if I can really do this. The only help I have is an encouraging student and the trouble maker the Principal assigned to me. I don't think I can do this alone, nonetheless I have to. I owe it to Marley, the encouraging one, to bring her team back to Nationals, I just.. wish I knew how." Amanda takes in what he's saying, the stress in his tone and obvious worry about the situation worrying her as well. She wished she could help him herself but she had enough to worry about as a single mother, and didn't know much about music either- but she knew someone who did. Her eyes widen with realization as she couldn't believe she didn't think of this before. She took out a small piece of paper and wrote something on it; Josiah eyeing her confused. She then walked up to him and handed the paper to him.

"Here. I know I don't know much about singing and music and all this, but I know someone who does.. I think she can help you." He looks at the small piece of paper and sees the number surprised. _Could she really help him?_

"Ann?"

"Yeah.. eh, let's just say she's an old friend. Contact her. She works at Dalton Academy as the theater arts teacher but she had a history with music.. I bet she was probably in her high school glee club herself so she has experience. You should try it.. maybe she can help you out." She was kind and caring, wanting to help in the best way she can. He sees that and smiles, not thinking he'd ever make such a good friend here already.

"Thanks.. I'll call her." She nods and hugs him quick before turning to leave.

"Good luck Mr. Walker." She says with a small grin before exiting the building. He chuckles lightly at the name.

"Goodbye Ms. Cooper."

_To be continued..._ **NEXT TIME ON GLEE**

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! Haha yes, it was increasing longer then the last, like 7,000 and something more words, but you know, I got most of my OCs introduced with their unique characteristics in so I call it a success. xD You guys like them? haha how about the viewpoint not only from The New Directions for once? XD And yes, don't remind me, not a lot happened with my Carmel characters this chapter, but don't worry. That was mostly because they don't have to worry about auditions. ;D

Stay tuned for more episodes, so follow the story please :) Reviews are cool too :D


End file.
